Winterliche AlpTräume
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha und Shinichis Eltern Yukiko und Yusaku verbringen die Weihnachtsferien in den Bergen. Was dabei alles schieflaufen kann, lest ihr hier! *hihi*


_**Winterliche (Alp**__**-)Träume**_

**Kapitel 1:**** Probleme und andere Katastrophen**

"Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte Heiji. Er grinste.

"Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte Kazuha. Sie grinste ebenfalls.

"Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte Ran. Sie lachte.

Shinichi jedoch seufzte nur und blieb still.

"Spielverderber", grummelte Heiji und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was heisst hier Spielverderber?", fragte Shinichi leicht gereizt zurück.

"Immer machste uns die schöne Stimmung kaputt."

"Stimmt doch gar nicht."

"Du hätteste doch mitmachen können!"

Doch Shinichi gähnte nur demonstrativ.

"Am besten lässt du ihn in Ruhe, Heiji", meldete sich Yusaku zu Wort und beendete somit die Diskussion. "Shinichi hat in den letzten zwei Nächten nicht gerade viel geschlafen. Nicht wahr, mein Junge?"

Yusaku warf durch den Rückspiegel einen Blick auf seinen Sohn, der nun ebenfalls die Arme verschränkte. Shinichi grummelte nur. und der Schriftsteller seufzte.

Die Fahrt mit dem Auto zu dem Chalet, das er für sie alle gemietet hatte, um die Winterferien in den Bergen zu verbringen, hatte Yusaku sich anders vorgestellt. Viel anders und vor allem ruhiger.

"Hört auf zu streiten, Kinder", flötete Yukiko, die auf dem Beifahrersitz sass. "Wir wollen doch alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest in den Bergen feiern und ein paar vergnügliche Tage mit Skifahren verbringen. Oder ist das etwa nicht unser Ziel?"

"Doch, natürlich", sagte Shinichi endlich. "Ich hab nur ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, das ist alles."

Ran, die es immer beunruhigend fand, wenn ihr Freund so etwas sagte, fragte sofort nach.

"Inwiefern ein schlechtes Gefühl? Warum?"

"Na ja", begann Shinichi und räusperte sich. "Als wir letztes Mal zusammen zum Skilaufen in die Berge gefahren sind, ging die Heizung im gemieteten Chalet kaputt. Erinnert ihr euch noch?"

"Oh ja", kam es von Ran, während sie einen Blick aus dem Autofenster warf. "Tagsüber war es noch lustig, aber als wir am Abend zum Haus kamen, war es wirklich eiskalt darin."

"Hast du deshalb so viele Pullover mitgenommen?", fragte Yukiko. Shinichi nickte.

"Nur zur Sicherheit, falls so etwas wieder passiert. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, wieder die Nacht mit euch allen zusammengepfercht im Wohnzimmer zu verbringen."

Kazuha erinnerte sich ebenfalls daran, und als sie sich gewisse die Stunden darin wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, grinste sie Heiji, der neben ihr sass, frech an.

"Hatteste eigentlich noch lange den Geschmack deiner Socken im Mund?"

Heiji wurde rot.

Stimmt, das hatte er total vergessen! Damals hatte Kazuha ihm als Rache für seinen Scherz, den er sich mit ihr erlaubt hatte, seine Socke in den Mund gestopft, als er später geschlafen und dabei angeblich laut geschnarcht hatte.

Ran und Shinichi lachten, Kazuha grinste, nur Heiji fand das nicht lustig. Anstatt sich jedoch aufzuregen und Kopfnüsse zu verteilen, richtete er das Wort an seinen besten Freund.

"Wenn jetz' wieder die Heizung kaputtgeht, ess' ich einen Besen."

"Sag das lieber nicht zu laut, Kumpel", sagte Shinichi. "Du könntest es sonst bereuen."

"Glaub ich nich'."

"Wir werden es ja sehen", murmelte der Ostjapaner und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Sein Tonfall kam Heiji merkwürdig vor, deswegen fragte er nach.

"Was is' los? Denkste etwa, dass wieder was passiert?"

Shinichi nickte geistesabwesend.

"Und was?"

"Ich weiss nicht... irgendwas eben." Shinichi seufzte und sah Heiji an. "Irgendetwas, was unsere Nerven stark beanspruchen wird."

Heiji blieb stumm.

"Ach, es wird schon alles gut gehen", sagte Yukiko, die sich bis vorhin noch mit Ran und Kazuha unterhalten, Shinichis Worte jedoch mitbekommen hatte. Dieser verdrehte die Augen.

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Mutter."

Als die kleine Gruppe kurze Zeit später endlich vor dem von Yusaku gemieteten Chalet ankam, war Heiji ganz erstaunt.

"Sind wir schon da?"

"Ja", sagte der Schriftsteller knapp. "Und jetzt alle raus."

"Das ist ziemlich klein", bemerkte Shinichi, als er das Haus mit kritischen Blicken gemustert hatte.

"Na und? Je kleiner, desto gemütlicher!", sagte Yukiko und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, als Yusaku die Tür aufschloss. "Ausserdem war es das letzte Chalet, das noch zur Verfügung stand."

"Ja, weil es ziemlich weit von den anderen Chalets und dem Kern entfernt ist."

"Am besten werden wir die Schlafzimmer gleich aufteilen, bevor wir uns einen Tee gönnen", schlug Yusaku vor. "Damit das Gepäck verstaut ist."

Shinichi war nach wie vor skeptisch, und er steckte Heiji damit an. Als sie einen kleinen Rundgang durch das einstöckige Haus gemacht hatten, war Heiji sogar ziemlich mies gelaunt.

"Es gibt ein Problem", sagte er, als Yukiko schon eine Tasche geschultert hatte und eines der Schlafzimmer betreten wollte.

"Und das wäre?", fragte Yusaku ahnungslos.

"Wir sin' zu sechst. Aber 's gibt nur drei Schlafzimmer mit jeweils einem Bett drin."

"Hattest du nicht gesagt, es gäbe für uns alle ein einzelnes Bett?", fragte Yukiko ihren Mann.

"Doch, das hatte ich eigentlich angenommen..."

"So gesehen müssen sich also je zwei Leute ein Bett teilen", sagte Ran und sah fragend in die Runde. Shinichi wusste, welche Frage ihr durch den Kopf ging; wer mit wem?

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, und seine Laune hob sich in Sekundenschnelle. Er hatte eine Idee.

"Wo ist das Problem? Es sind recht grosse Betten, in denen locker jeweils zwei Leute Platz haben." Er sah seine Eltern an. "Ihr beide nehmt ein Zimmer, Heiji und Kazuha nehmen das zweite, und Ran und ich das dritte. So sind alle schön untergebracht!"

Heiji sah ihn empört an.

"Denkste, ich werde mit DER in einem Bett schlafen, Kudo?"

Kazuha warf ihm ebenfalls empörte Blicke zu und wiederholte Heijis Frage aus ihrer Sicht.

"Denkste wirklich, ich werde mit DEM in einem Bett schlafen?"

"Das geht nicht gut", bemerkte Yukiko nur.

"Und überhaupt, Kudo", knurrte Heiji. "Darfste von deinen Eltern aus überhaupt mit Ran zusammen schlafen?"

"Ran ist meine Freundin, es spricht also nichts dagegen", entgegnete Shinichi ganz cool.

"Und wennse schwanger wird?"

Sofort verpasste Shinichi Heiji eine harte Kopfnuss. Er war knallrot.

"Sag das noch mal!"

"Stimmt, das ist keine gute Idee", murmelte Yusaku und überlegte weiter.

Jetzt machte Yukiko einen Vorschlag.

"Wir haben sechs Leute, aber nur drei Betten", fasste sie das Problem noch mal zusammen und sah ihren Mann an. "Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir beide uns ein Bett teilen, die beiden Mädchen das zweite und Shinichi und Heiji das dritte Bett."

"Klingt gut", pflichtete Yusaku ihr bei.

Shinichi jedoch kriegte fast einen Schreikrampf.

"Klingt überhaupt nicht gut! Ich mit Heiji in einem Bett, ihr seid doch nicht ganz dicht!"

Sein Vater polterte los.

"Entweder wir werden uns jetzt einig, oder ich werfe euch beide raus! Dann könnt ihr ein Iglu bauen und dort drin schlafen!"

Heiji und Shinichi waren mucksmäuschenstill. Die Vorstellung, zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen, war zwar für beide der reinste Horror, doch draussen in der Kälte zu übernachten war sogar noch schlimmer. Besonders für Shinichi, der in letzter Zeit immer anfälliger auf Krankheiten geworden war.

"Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", knurrte Yusaku und funkelte seinen Sohn wütend an. "Intelligente Vorschläge, meine ich."

Ran und Kazuha hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und sich kurz beraten, ehe Ran das Sprechen übernahm.

"Kazuha und ich stimmen Frau Kudos Vorschlag zu. Wir finden, dass das die beste Lösung ist."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Für euch vielleicht, aber nicht für uns."

"Wer ist dafür, dass mein Vorschlag angenommen wird?", fragte Yukiko kurzerhand und hob die Hand. Yusaku, Ran und Kazuha taten es ihr gleich.

"Tja, Pech gehabt, Jungs", grinste der Schriftsteller. "Vier gegen Zwei. Ihr müsst euch damit abfinden."

Heiji packte Shinichi am Arm und zog ihn in eine Ecke.

"Hör zu, Kudo. In dieser Hütte gibt's doch sicher irgendwo 'ne Matratze und 'ne Decke, die übrig is'. Damit bastelste dir einfach ein zweites Bett, okay?"

Shinichi machte ein saures Gesicht.

"Du meinst wohl, damit bastelst _du_ dir ein Bett. Ich nehme nämlich das Bett, das im Zimmer steht."

"Denkste! Das gehört mir."

Shinichi stöhnte laut auf.

"Eine saublöde Idee ist das. Saublöd. Und mir reicht es endgültig. Ich gehe zu Ran, und Kazuha kann zu dir."

"Abgelehnt!", rief Yusaku.

"Schon gut!"

Shinichi kapitulierte. "Schon gut! Am besten gebt ihr mir auch gleich noch die Schuld, wenn die Heizung kaputtgeht, wir eingeschneit werden oder morgen die Welt untergeht!"

"Du solltest eindeutig mehr schlafen", sagte Yusaku nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und jetzt beruhige dich wieder. Nur weil du mit Heiji im gleichen Zimmer schläfst ist das doch noch lange kein Weltuntergang."

Shinichi knurrte nur und blieb still, und Heiji schwieg ebenfalls.

Ran, die sich für seine schlechte Laune verantwortlich fühlte, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihren Freund.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Ich werde es wieder gutmachen, okay?"

"Schon gut."

Dann drehte Ran sich zu Shinichis Vater um.

"Könnten Sie vielleicht die Verwaltung anrufen und ein weiteres Bett bestellen?"

Yusaku seufzte.

"Ich kann ja mal anrufen und fragen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts! Und ihr müsst euch bis morgen gedulden, heute ist es schon zu spät."

Dabei deutete er auf seine Armbanduhr, die halb sechs Uhr anzeigte. "Aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich morgen darum kümmern werde, okay?"

"Ich hab Hunger", sagte Heiji zur Antwort.

"Und mir ist der Appetit vergangen", seufzte Shinichi.

Ran warf ihm einen betrübten Blick zu, dann aber ging sie zu Yukiko in die Küche, um ihr beim Kochen zu helfen. Kazuha folgte ihr.

Yusaku stand einfach nur da und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Beginn ihrer Weihnachtsferien in den Bergen hatte er sich deutlich anders vorgestellt.

Für den Rest des Abends herrschte eine mehr oder weniger kühle Atmosphäre, so dass sich die Bewohner des Chalets bald für die Nacht bereitmachten und sich dann in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer zurückzogen. Niemand bemerkte, dass es begonnen hatte zu schneien.

Es schneite.

Und schneite.

Und schneite...

Die ganze Nacht.

Am Morgen des 23. Dezember war der Himmel strahlend blau, und es versprach, ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden. Perfektes Wetter zum Skifahren.

Heiji zumindest hatte das vor. Kaum war er aus dem Bett gesprungen, zog er sich schon die Skihosen über.

Shinichi, dem die Nacht voller Schlaf gut getan und dessen Laune sich wieder deutlich gehoben hatte, schloss sich ihm an. Als sie in die Küche traten, sahen sie, dass Ran und Kazuha ebenfalls schon in Skihosen dasassen.

Das Frühstück war schnell hinuntergewürgt, und die vier Jugendlichen konnten es kaum erwarten, endlich auf die Skipiste zu kommen.

"Wer als Letzter draussen is', is' eine Schnecke!"

Als Heiji an der Tür ankam und sie aufriss, erstarrte er. Vor ihm befand sich eine weisse Wand, die fast die ganze Höhe der Tür einnahm. Einzig durch einen etwa zehn Zentimeter dicken Streifen konnte er den blauen Himmel sehen.

"Leute, hört euch das an!"

Fragend drehten sich die Jugendlichen zu den beiden Erwachsenen um.

Yusaku drehte das Radio lauter, damit alle die Schreckensnachricht mitbekamen.

Sie erfuhren, dass es in der Nacht über eineinhalb Meter Neuschnee gegeben hätte, weswegen es für sie vorläufig unmöglich war, das Chalet überhaupt zu verlassen. Gemäss der Nachricht waren sie jedoch nicht die einzigen, die sich in dieser Situation befanden, sondern auch alle anderen, die sich in dieser Gegend ein Chalet gemietet hatten.

_Sie waren eingeschneit!_

Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, das Haus in irgendeiner Weise zu verlassen. Sie waren darin gefangen.

"Toll", grummelte Shinichi und seufzte laut. "Echt toll. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Er, Ran, Heiji und Kazuha sahen sich stumm an.

Vier Jugendliche und zwei Erwachsene, gefangen in einem kleinen Haus, ohne irgendeine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden...

**Kapitel 2: ****Schnee- und andere Männer**

Da sassen sie nun.

Geschockt, fassungslos, entsetzt. Aber auch nachdenklich.

Die Tatsache, dass sie in einem weissen Gefängnis gefangen waren, beunruhigte zwar alle, aber in Panik brach niemand aus. Früher oder später würde der Schnee wieder schmelzen, und dann waren sie frei. Die Frage war nur, wann es soweit war.

"Eine gute Nachricht kann ich euch überbringen", sagte Yukiko plötzlich und trat an den Tisch, an dem alle sassen. "Wir haben genug zu Essen im Haus, wir werden also nicht verhungern."

"Für wie lange haben wir 'nen Vorrat?", fragte Kazuha besorgt.

"Schätzungsweise für drei oder vier Tage", antwortete Yukiko aufmunternd. "Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie gross eure Portionen sein sollen."

"Heijis Portionen sind riesig", giftete Shinichi und warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Wir müssen aufpassen, dass er uns nicht noch die Haare vom Kopf isst."

"Kudo, hör endlich auf", knurrte der Westjapaner. "Überleg dir lieber, wie wir hier rauskommen."

"Du meinst, irgendwas anderes als die Hütte in die Luft zu sprengen?"

"Ja, besser wär's."

"Es scheint, als hättest du doch nicht so viel Schlaf bekommen, wie ich gehofft hatte", sagte Yusaku und seufzte. "Sonst würdest du nämlich nicht so reden."

Shinichi rollte nur mit den Augen, verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf darauf.

"Was würdest du denn tun, Heiji?", fragte Ran, um etwas von Shinichi abzulenken.

"Am liebsten würd' ich uns 'nen Tunnel bauen, damit wir raus können!", antwortete er laut. "Ich will endlich hier raus, sonst krieg ich noch Platzangst!"

"Leideste etwa unter Klaustrophobie?", fragte Kazuha überrascht. "Das wusst' ich ja gar nich'."

"Weil's auch nich' stimmt", grummelte Heiji. "Aber denn Tunnel würd' ich doch bauen wollen."

"Lieber nicht", sagte Yukiko und lächelte verlegen. "Ich will nicht den ganzen Schnee im Haus haben."

"Wir könnten auch Schneemänner daraus bauen", sagte Shinichi und lachte. "Einen haben wir ja schon hier drin."

Heiji seufzte nur. Er wusste genau, wen der Ostjapaner damit meinte.

Yusaku währenddessen versuchte mit dem Handy erfolglos, seinen Vermieter zu erreichen. Nach dem vierzehnten Versuch gab er es schliesslich auf.

"Sind wir hier in einem Funkloch?", fragte Shinichi, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Es scheint so."

"Dann probier es doch mit dem Festnetzanschluss."

"Das geht auch nicht, das Telefon ist tot. Ich kann nichts machen."

"Soviel also zu deinem Versprechen, uns ein Feldbett bringen zu lassen", grummelte Shinichi und lehnte sich genervt zurück.

"Ach ja", sagte Ran, die sich wieder an die gestrige Bett-Katastrophe erinnerte. "Wie habt ihr das Problem letzte Nacht eigentlich gelöst?"

"Willste es wirklich wissen?", fragte Heiji zweifelnd.

"Ja."

"Gut. Ich lag im Bett."

"Und ich auch", sagte Shinichi nur.

"Ohne einander an die Kehle zu gehen?", fragte Kazuha. "Beeindruckend."

"Na ja, fast", sagte Shinichi und grinste seinen besten Freund an. "Heiji hat laut geschnarcht, und ich hätte ihm beinahe seine Socke in den Mund gestopft."

Sofort begann Kazuha zu lachen und konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören. Dass Shinichi beinahe dasselbe getan hatte wie sie letztes Mal, fand sie zum Schreien komisch.

Als sie sich vier Minuten später endlich wieder beruhigte, musste sie Heiji natürlich aufziehen und necken.

"Du hätteste doch bestimmt gern in einem Iglu geschlafen, oder?", fragte sie grinsend.

"Nein, hätt' ich nich'", wehrte Heiji ab.

"Doch, hätteste."

"Nein!"

Jetzt begannen Heiji und Kazuha sich anzugiften und anzukabbeln.

"Machen wir doch ein kleines Spielchen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen", sagte Yukiko und versuchte so, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

"Und welches?", fragte Shinichi desinteressiert.

"Ich frage, ihr antwortet."

"Na toll", grummelte der junge Detektiv. "Auf deine albernen und hirnrissigen Fragen können wir verzichten, Mutter."

Yukiko jedoch achtete nicht auf ihren Sohn, sondern warf gleich die erste Frage in die Runde.

"Was würdet ihr anders machen, wenn ihr euer Leben noch einmal leben könntet?"

"Ich würd' mir 'nen andern besten Freund suchen", giftete Kazuha und verschränkte die Arme. "Und zwar einen, der mich versteht."

"Den gibt's gar nich'", sagte Heiji und warf Kazuha einen fast schon gelangweilten Blick zu, ehe er sich seinem besten Freund zuwandte.

"Was würdest du tun?"

Shinichi, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr abweisend und genervt war, hatte sofort eine Antwort auf Lager.

"Ich würde... alles genauso machen", sagte er und sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen. "Denn würde ich das nicht, würde ich Ran vielleicht nie kennen lernen."

Heiji verdrehte die Augen, und Kazuha starrte Ran mit Blicken voller Neid an. Wie schön musste es sein, solche Worte von einem Jungen zu hören...

Der Westjapaner ahnte nicht, was Kazuha gerade durch den Kopf ging, und tat nichts anders, als Shinichi mit seiner Aussage aufzuziehen.

"Du hast eindeutig zu wenig geschlafen, Kudo."

Jetzt stöhnte Shinichi wieder genervt auf.

"Na gut, dann geh ich eben noch mal ins Bett. Aber wehe, du kommst rein."

Wider Erwarten liess Shinichi seinen Worten wirklich Taten folgen. Mit einem einfachen "Gute Nacht", obwohl es Vormittag war, verschwand er in das Zimmer.

Yukiko seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hättest ihm nicht erlauben dürfen, die ganze Nacht zu lesen, Yusaku."

"Ich weiss. Aber selbst wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte, hätte er nicht auf mich gehört. Du weisst ja, wie Teenager sind."

"Ja. Durchgeknallt, total verrückt, und wenn sie dazu auch noch verliebt sind, sehen sie alles durch eine rosarote Brille."

"Apropos verliebt", sagte Heiji plötzlich. "Wo is' Ran?"

Yusaku sah sich um. Tatsächlich, Ran war nicht mehr da.

Heiji drehte sich zu Kazuha um, die ihm herausfordernd ins Gesicht sah.

"Is' sie etwa-?"

"Ja, sie is'", antwortete sie schnippisch. "Und sie hat mich gebeten, euch zu sagen, dass wir sie nich' stören sollen."

"Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich noch im Zimmer eingeschlossen", murmelte Yusaku und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken von der Westjapanerin.

"Na gut, lassen wir sie in Ruhe", sagte Yukiko und zauberte wie aus dem Nichts Spielkarten hervor. "Wer möchte eine Runde Poker spielen?"

"Ich kapier Kudos Verhalten nich'", sagte Heiji zehn Minuten später und legte eine Karte ab. "Nur weil man nich' genug schläft, soll man gleich ein andrer Mensch sein?"

"Das ist leider tatsächlich so", sagte Yusaku und warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Als ich selbst noch Detektiv war, löste ich einen Fall, bei dem ein Polizist, der sich nie etwas zuschulden kommen liess, zum Mörder wurde - weil er eben viel zu wenig geschlafen hatte."

"Und das geht?", fragte Kazuha mit grossen Augen. "Einfach so?"

Yusaku nickte nur. Er hoffte, dass Shinichi so vernünftig war und nicht denselben Fehler wie der Polizist damals beging...

Zwei Stunden später, um kurz vor zwölf Uhr, erschienen plötzlich Shinichi und Ran wieder auf der Bildfläche.

Yusaku erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass sein Sohn keine einzige Sekunde geschlafen hatte, seit er ins Zimmer verschwunden war. Dafür entdeckte er etwas anderes, was er einerseits mit Kopfschütteln, andererseits mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm; ein Knutschfleck zierte seinen Hals. Sein Blick huschte zu Ran, die wie erwartet ebenfalls ein Knutschfleck am Hals aufwies. Da beide Jugendliche jedoch ihre Rollkragenpullover anzogen, blieben die Flecken für alle anderen unsichtbar.

"Können wir immer noch nicht hinaus?", fragte Ran und setzte sich neben Kazuha an den grossen Esstisch.

"Leider nich'", antwortete ihre beste Freundin.

"Aber es sieht schon viel besser aus als noch heute Vormittag", sagte Yusaku und sah seinen Sohn an. "Das Telefon geht wieder, und ich hab endlich den Vermieter erreicht."

"Gut. Und wann bringt er das Bett?"

"Er bringt keines."

"Was soll das heissen?"

"Das soll heissen, dass er kein Bett bringen kann, weil er keines hat", antwortete Yusaku. "Ihr müsst euch wohl oder übel ein Bett teilen. Ausserdem denke ich, dass es nach wie vor kein Problem für euch sein sollte."

Shinichi seufzte nur zur Antwort.

"Ich will endlich hier raus", murmelte Heiji. "Das is' ja das reinste Gefängnis hier."

"Essen wir erst einmal zu Mittag", sagte Yukiko und stand mit Schwung auf. "Danach werden wir weitersehen."

Am Nachmittag änderte sich ihre Situation drastisch. Gleich mehrere Pflüge räumten den Schnee grossflächig weg, so dass alle Bewohner ihre Chalets endlich wieder verlassen konnten.

Durch die lange Wartezeit war zwar allen vier Jugendlichen die Lust auf Skifahren vergangen, aber trotzdem wollten sie noch an die frische Luft.

"Es ist halb vier Uhr", sagte Yukiko, nachdem sie auf ihre Armbanduhr gesehen hatte. "In spätestens einer halben Stunde geht die Sonne unter. Ich persönlich möchte nicht so lange unterwegs sein, denn sobald die Sonne weg ist, wird es sehr kalt."

Yusaku stimmte ihr zu.

"Dann machen wir eben einen kleinen Spaziergang. Seid ihr dabei?"

"Na klar doch!"

Genau eine halbe Stunde später, in dem Moment, in dem die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwand, trat die Gruppe wieder ins Haus, und der Abend begann gemütlicher und fröhlicher als am Vortag. Während die vier gut gelaunten Jugendlichen sich köstlich amüsierten, stand Yukiko in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen zu. Als sie jedoch die Pfanne auf den Tisch stellte, setzten drei der vier Oberschüler einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Was is' denn das?", fragte Heiji und deutete auf die gelbe, zähflüssige Substanz in der Pfanne.

"Das ist eine Schweizer Spezialität", antwortete Yukiko und lächelte. "Das ist geschmolzener Käse!"

"Das heisst Fondue", verbesserte Shinichi seine Mutter.

"Es ist jedenfalls sehr lecker. Und es gibt sogar noch lustige Regeln dazu!"

"Regeln?", fragte Heiji alles andere als begeistert. "Welche Regeln?"

Mit kurzen Sätzen erklärte Yukiko, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Im Voraus wurde bestimmt, was denjenigen als Strafe erwartete, wenn er sein Stückchen Brot im Käse verlor. Natürlich konnten die 'Teilnehmer' die Regeln selbst erstellen, so dass kein Fondue-Essen dem anderen gleichen musste.

Kazuha hatte schon glänzende Augen.

"Das klingt sehr interessant!", meinte sie und grinste in die Runde, als sie die Ehre erhielt, sich die Strafe für das erste verlorene Brotstückchen auszudenken.

Die Strafe für das zweite Mal durfte sich Ran ausdenken, und die für das dritte Mal Shinichi. Er freute sich schon darauf, jemanden in dieser Situation zu sehen, doch leider kam es gar nicht soweit. Niemand verlor sein Brot ein drittes Mal. Nicht mal ein zweites Mal gab es. Aber es gab ein erstes Mal, und der Unglückliche war Heiji.

Kazuhas Strafe war eher etwas für die Männer, aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass nicht auch die Frauen, ganz besonders Kazuha, Spass hatten; Heiji musste barfuss und nur mit einer Hose bekleidet einmal um das Haus rennen.

"Los, Heiji!", rief Shinichi ausgelassen und lachte. "Schneller!"

Kazuha und Ran lachten ebenfalls, einzig die beiden Erwachsenen sahen dem ganzen Treiben skeptisch zu.

Als Heiji kurze Zeit später wieder ganz bekleidet am Tisch sass und die lange Gabel in die Hand nahm, schwor er sich, nie wieder ein Brotstück zu verlieren. Zumindest nicht dann, wenn die anderen sich die Strafe ausdenken durften.

Shinichi, Ran und Kazuha hingegen grinsten sich nur an und assen munter weiter.

Der Abend war noch jung. Und es konnte noch vieles geschehen.

**Kap****itel 3: Doch noch romantische Weihnachten**

Satt und zufrieden legte Heiji die lange Fonduegabel auf den Teller.

"Das war vielleicht lecker", sagte er und unterdrückte einen Rülpser. "Ungewohnt zwar, aber lecker. Könnten Sie ruhig wieder mal machen."

Yukiko freute sich.

"Vielen Dank für das Kompliment!", erwiderte sie und stellte anschliessend die Teller zusammen, bevor sie diese in die Küche trug. Ran und Kazuha gingen mit dem restlichen Geschirr hinter ihr her. Yusaku steckte sich eine Zigarette an und musterte die beiden Jungdetektive, die wie er am Tisch sitzen geblieben waren.

"Und was habt ihr jetzt vor? Wollt ihr noch raus?"

Shinichi und Heiji wechselten einen Blick.

"Ich denke nicht", sagte sein Sohn dann. "Oder, Heiji?"

Der Westjapaner nickte zustimmend.

"Mal sehen, was die Mädels noch vorhaben."

"Ich habe gehört, dass es einen Weihnachtsmarkt in der Nähe geben soll", sagte Yusaku daraufhin und nahm einen Zug von der Zigarette. "Wir könnten ja mal hin."

"Ein Weihnachtsmarkt?", rief Ran begeistert. "Toll!"

Sie und Kazuha, die wieder im Wohnzimmer waren, waren sofort Feuer und Flamme. "Das wäre doch eine schöne Beschäftigung morgen. Skifahren können wir auch nachher noch."

"Genau!", stimmte Kazuha ihr zu.

"Na, dann ist ja klar, was wir morgen machen", freute sich Yukiko.

Später am Abend sassen die vier Oberschüler im Kreis um das prasselnde Kaminfeuer und unterhielten sich, während das Ehepaar Kudo sich bereits ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Heiji jedoch wurde das Reden bald zu langweilig, so dass er vorschlug, einander Geschichten zu erzählen.

"Von mir aus", sagte Kazuha und seufzte. "Aber du fängst an."

Heiji grinste.

"Es war einmal ein Killer, der-"

Der Westjapaner begann gleich mit einer Gruselgeschichte und schaffte es, Kazuha einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Sie hatte Angst, und auch Ran war nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut, doch Shinichi lachte sich fast tot. Die Art und Weise, wie Heiji diese Geschichte erzählte, fand er zum Schreien komisch, obwohl der Inhalt eher vom Gegenteil zeugte.

Als es Kazuha zu unheimlich wurde, sprang sie kreischend auf und ging auf Heiji los. Ran seufzte laut.

"Könntest du nicht eine romantische Geschichte erzählen?", fragte sie.

"Das kann er nich'", antwortete Kazuha schnaubend an Heijis Stelle. "Er is' nämlich so romantisch wie 'n totes Fischstäbchen."

Yusaku und Yukiko, die vom lauten Kreischen alarmiert wurden und ins Wohnzimmer eilten, erkannten schnell, dass es nur falscher Alarm war. Seufzend und den Kopf schüttelnd musterten sie die Jugendlichen.

"Es wäre wohl besser, wenn ihr jetzt ins Bett geht", meinte Yusaku daraufhin. "Nicht, dass ihr morgen den halben Tag verschlaft."

"Ja, das wird wohl das beste sein", murmelte Ran und stand auf. Kazuha tat dasselbe, bevor sie mit grimmiger Miene zu Heiji heruntersah.

"Komm bloss nich' auf die Idee, das Kaminfeuer, deine Hände und den Schatten für deine blöden Scherze zu missbrauchen, klar?"

Shinichi grinste. Er wusste genau, wovon Kazuha sprach, und auch Ran erinnerte sich.

"Aber du hast dich doch damals dafür gerächt", sagte sie daraufhin zu ihrer Freundin. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er es noch mal tun wird."

"Hoffen wir's", grummelte Kazuha, ehe sie ohne ein weiteres Wort an die Detektive in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

Ran folgte ihr, nachdem sie Shinichi zum Abschied geküsst hatte.

"Was is' denn bloss mit denen los?", fragte Heiji verständnislos. Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir auch schlafen gehen."

Gesagt, getan.

Für den Rest des Abends blieb es in den Zimmern still.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach an, doch die vier Jugendlichen lagen noch in ihren Betten. Einzig Yusaku war schon wach und bereitete das Frühstück zu, ehe er es sich im Sessel vor dem erloschenen Kamin bequem machte und begann, eines seiner Manuskripte zu überarbeiten.

Seine Frau Yukiko war die zweite, die aufstand, und zehn Minuten später kamen auch endlich die Oberschüler an den Tisch.

Den gesamten Vormittag verbrachten sie auf der Skipiste, das Mittagessen liessen sie jedoch aus und beschlossen stattdessen, am Markt irgendwas Essbares zu kaufen.

Kurz daraufhin spaltete sich die Gruppe auf, da Shinichi und Ran alleine losziehen wollten. Bei dem, was er vorhatte, konnte er niemanden von ihnen brauchen, am wenigsten seine Mutter oder Heiji. Einzig Ran durfte, nein musste sogar mitkommen.

"Was hast du denn vor, Shinichi?", fragte sie, nachdem sie endlich alleine waren. "Warum musste ich mitkommen?"

"Weil ich dich brauche, um dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu kaufen", antwortete Shinichi und warf ihr einen Blick zu.

"Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk?", fragte Ran verständnislos. "Ich dachte, du hättest bereits eins?"

"Das stimmt ja auch, aber ich hab es zu Hause liegen lassen," gab der Detektiv leise zu. "Heute Abend werden die Geschenke ausgetauscht, und wenn ich nichts für dich habe, dann-"

Shinichi seufzte und liess kurz die Schultern hängen, ehe er sich wieder aufraffte und Ran an der Hand nahm. "Komm mit. Du darfst dir etwas aussuchen."

"Wohin-?", fragte sie, doch Shinichi brauchte die Frage nicht zu beantworten, denn nach nur ein paar Schritten liess er sie wieder los. Seine Freundin staunte nicht schlecht.

Sie standen vor einem Juweliergeschäft. Sogar noch eines der teureren Sorte, bemerkte Ran, als sie die Schmuckstücke im Schaufenster etwas näher betrachtete. Und hier wollte Shinichi etwas für sie kaufen...?

"Los, komm", sagte er und zog sie in den Laden. Sofort schlug ihr eine wohlige Wärme entgegen, der eisige Wind, der vorher mit ihren Haaren gespielt hatte, war vergessen. "Such dir etwas aus", sagte Shinichi und lockerte seinen Schal. "Du hast die freie Auswahl."

"Aber Shinichi, ich kann das doch nicht annehmen!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Das ist doch alles viel zu teuer!"

"Für dich ist nichts zu teuer, Ran", sagte Shinichi daraufhin mit ernster Miene. "Für dich ist nur das Beste gut genug."

Ran war sprachlos. Dass Shinichi so weit gehen würde und sein ganzes Vermögen für sie ausgeben wollte...

In diesem Moment trat ein Verkäufer zu ihnen.

"Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

"Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Shinichi. "Ich suche ein Schmuckstück für meine Freundin hier. Irgendwas besonderes, das ihrer würdig ist."

"Wie Sie wünschen. Kommen Sie bitte mit, ich zeige Ihnen die schönsten Stücke, die wir haben."

Schnell erkannte Ran, dass der Juwelier nicht nur Fingerringe und Halsketten auf Lager hatte, sondern auch Ohrringe, wunderschöne Colliers, Uhren und sogar einzelne Edelsteine.

Ran hatte die Qual der Wahl, doch relativ schnell entschied sie sich für einen Fingerring. Und nach kurzem Hin und Her hatte sich Ran schliesslich für einen goldenen Ring, der mit einem hochkarätigen Diamanten besetzt war, entschieden.

"Diesen hier", sagte sie und deutete auf ihn. "Der ist wunderschön."

"Sehr gerne, die Dame", sagte der Verkäufer und nahm Ran den Ring ab. "Möchten Sie noch etwas eingravieren lassen?", fragte er daraufhin.

Shinichi sah Ran an.

"Willst du?"

"Ähm, ich..." Sie überlegte kurz. "Nein, vielen Dank, es ist schon okay." Auf Shinichis Blick hin erklärte sie ihm flüsternd, dass sie das immer noch tun könnte. Immerhin könnte der Ring eines Tages nicht mehr nur ein einfaches Weihnachtsgeschenk, sondern etwas noch Wichtigeres sein... Shinichi verstand sofort.

Als sie aus dem Juwelierladen traten, merkten sie sofort, dass der Wind zugenommen hatte. Eiskalte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, so dass sie am liebsten kehrtgemacht hätten.

"Das Wetter hier scheint verrückt zu spielen", murmelte Ran und zog sich schnell die Handschuhe an. "Erst diese riesige Menge Schnee, und jetzt diese Kälte."

"Mir ist es egal", sagte Shinichi und lächelte. "Solange ich mir dir zusammen bin, wirft mich nichts aus der Bahn."

Jetzt wurde Ran wieder bewusst, was Shinichi vorhin eigentlich für sie getan hatte.

"Du bist verrückt!", rief sie. "Total verrückt! Und ich muss auch verrückt sein. Ich hätte das niemals annehmen sollen, ich-"

"Nicht doch", versuchte Shinichi seine Freundin zu beruhigen. "Du bist es wirklich wert, glaub mir."

Als Ran wieder etwas sagen wollte, küsste Shinichi sie schnell. Trotz der eisigen Kälte um sie herum war ihr sofort wieder warm, und die Wärme verflog auch nicht, als sie sich wieder lösten.

"Was sollen wir jetzt noch machen?", fragte sie.

"Ich denke, wir sollten zu den anderen zurück", murmelte Shinichi. "Nicht, dass sie sich noch Sorgen um uns machen."

"Stimmt. Wir sind ja bereits ganz schön lange weg."

"Dann sollten wir uns auf die Socken machen", sagte Shinichi und lachte. Ran hakte sich sofort bei ihm ein.

Nach kurzer Zeit stiessen sie wieder zur Gruppe, und mit wortwörtlich reicher Beute kehrten sie alle ins Chalet zurück.

"Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", fragte Heiji beiläufig, kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

"Irgendwo", antwortete Shinichi schlicht und zog sich den Schal aus.

"Und was habt ihr gemacht?"

"Irgendwas", sagte Ran und lächelte. Egal wie sehr Heiji sie fragen würde, sie würde nichts verraten. Und auch Kazuha würde nichts aus ihr herausbekommen...

Ran drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und wollte sie etwas fragen, als sie innehielt und sie mit grossen Augen anstarrte. _Sie und Heiji küssten sich!_

Auch Shinichi sah sie an, doch er fand es nicht ganz so überraschend wie Ran. Er hatte schon beim Rückweg ins Chalet bemerkt, dass sich zwischen Heiji und Kazuha etwas verändert hatte, und jetzt wusste er auch, was es war.

Leise hüstelte er, um seinen besten Freund darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er nicht alleine war.

"Das Zimmer steht euch zur Verfügung, Leute", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür. "Ich wünsche viel Spass."

Das liessen sich die beiden Westjapaner nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne einander loszulassen verschwanden sie ins Zimmer und schlugen die Tür zu. Shinichi grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

"Wenn das nicht ein Grund zur Freude ist", sagte er und lachte.

"Freust du dich, weil sie sich endlich getraut haben, ihre Liebe zu gestehen?", fragte Ran und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

"Auch", antwortete er. "Aber es ist nicht der Hauptgrund."

"Der da wäre?"

"Na, überleg doch, Ran", sagte Shinichi und sah sie an. "Zwei Frischverliebte wollen zusammen sein, egal wann und wo. Egal wann, wo und um welche Zeit", fügte er verheissungsvoll hinzu, und Ran verstand. Diese Nacht würden Heiji und Kazuha nicht in getrennten Zimmern schlafen wollen. Das bedeutete also, dass-

"Unser Bett-Problem hat sich in Luft aufgelöst!", sagte Shinichi begeistert und freute sich wie ein Schnitzel. "Jetzt haben wir endlich ein Zimmer für uns alleine."

Ran lächelte. Wie Recht Shinichi doch hatte...

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die Ostjapaner ihre Einkäufe verstaut und bereits einen heissen Tee im Magen. Heiji und Kazuha, die sich vor kurzem wieder zu den Kudos und Ran gesellt hatten, waren gerade dabei, den letzten Rest ihres Tees auszutrinken. Ihre Einkäufe lagen immer noch auf dem Tisch und am Boden, doch keiner der beiden machte Anstalten, diese endlich zu verstauen. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander.

Shinichi, der ihnen nicht mehr zuschauen wollte, warf seufzend einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen war es zu spät zum Skifahren, aber noch viel zu früh für das Abendessen.

"Was sollen wir jetzt noch machen?", fragte er.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Schlittenfahrt?", schlug Yukiko vor und lachte.

"Es dämmert aber bereits", sagte Yusaku und deutete auf das Fenster, das den Blick auf den dunkelblauen Himmel freigab.

"Na und?", fragte Shinichi begeistert und warf einen Blick in die Runde. "In der Dunkelheit den Berg runterzurutschen kann grossen Spass machen. Ausserdem könnten wir ja ein kleines Rennen veranstalten", grinste er. "Der Verlierer kocht das Abendessen."

Heiji und Kazuha, die den Vorschlag gehört hatten, waren trotz ihres Wunsches, alleine zu sein, einverstanden.

Voller Begeisterung legten die vier Oberschüler die Höhenmeter zu Fuss zurück und machten sich oben schliesslich startklar. Yusaku und Yukiko glaubten von Anfang an nicht an einen Sieg, doch Heiji war sich dessen sehr sicher, genauso wie Shinichi. Aber ihre Erwartungen sollten enttäuscht werden...

Heiji nahm zwar eine unerlaubte Abkürzung durch den Wald und mähte dabei mehrere Sträucher nieder, doch er wurde nur Dritter. Ran kam als Erste unten an, Shinichi als Zweiter, und Kazuha als Vierte. Yusaku und Yukiko, die sich einen Schlitten geteilt hatten, waren mit Abstand die Letzten.

Während sie auf die beiden Erwachsenen gewartet hatten, begannen Heiji und Shinichi eine Schneeballschlacht, doch die beiden Oberschülerinnen machten lieber Schneeengel. Das war ungefährlicher.

Nach dem Abendessen überraschte Yukiko alle mit einem selbst gemachten Dessert, um Weihnachten gebührend zu feiern, anschliessend wurden die Geschenke ausgetauscht und geöffnet. Da Ran allerdings nicht wollte, dass alle jetzt schon sahen, was Shinichi für sie gekauft hatte, sagte sie nur, sie wolle es später aufmachen. Sie wusste ja, was sich in dem kleinen Päckchen befand, und nahm sich fest vor, es erst zu öffnen, wenn sie wirklich alleine waren.

"Das is' echt fies, weisste das?", grummelte Heiji und verschränkte die Arme. "Echt fies."

Ran lächelte nur verlegen.

Shinichi, der das Ganze beobachtet und seine Freundin gemustert hatte, lächelte zufrieden. Obwohl die letzten paar Tage alles andere als romantisch und ruhig gewesen waren, sah es jetzt so aus, als würde in den nächsten Tagen genau das der Fall sein.

Er hoffte es sehr, und seine Hoffnung sollte nicht wirklich enttäuscht werden.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen sehr schnell. Fast immer standen sie auf den Skiern und waren energiegeladen, nur Shinichi hatte das Pech, eine Grippe zu erwischen und demzufolge drei volle Tage krank im Bett zu liegen. Das, was er befürchtet hatte, war eingetroffen, aber mehr tun als im Bett zu bleiben, Tee zu trinken und zu hoffen, dass es ihm schnell wieder besser ging, konnte er nicht.

Heiji, der in einer solchen Situation Shinichi meistens neckte und ständig aufzog, dachte dieses Mal nicht mal daran. Er war ganz und gar damit beschäftigt, mit Kazuha Zeit zu verbringen, ausserdem konnte er sowieso nicht helfen, da Rans Anwesenheit viel besser und angenehmer für Shinichi war als seine.

Nachdem es ihm wieder einigermassen gut ging, kaufte Yukiko ihrem Sohn zur Freude eine Riesenpackung Paprika-Chips, die jedoch nach nur einer Viertelstunde bereits leer war.

"Was denn, ich hatte Hunger!", rechtfertigte sich der junge Detektiv und grinste sie an. Seine Mutter hielt es für das Beste, nichts darauf zu antworten, und schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf. Yusaku und Heiji lachten.

Die letzten Tage ihrer Weihnachtsferien in den Bergen vergingen rasant, und ausnahmslos alle fanden das schade. Allerdings freuten sich auch alle, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, so dass der Abschied vom Chalet und der Umgebung nicht wirklich schlimm war.

Die aufregenden Tage in den Bergen behielten alle trotz der einen oder anderen Schwierigkeit in guter Erinnerung, und die beiden Oberschüler aus Osaka würden diesen Urlaub sowieso nie vergessen.

Während der Rückfahrt ins winterliche Tokyo unterhielt sich Heiji leise mit Kazuha, und Ran tat dasselbe mit Shinichi, nur Yusaku und Yukiko blieben stumm. Sie riefen sich lieber einzelne Momente ins Gedächtnis zurück, als sich über Belangloses zu unterhalten.

Zum Schluss wurden es doch noch romantische Weihnachten für alle, und dass sie nächstes Jahr wieder Urlaub in den Bergen machten, war schon längst beschlossene Sache.

Owari

28.02.10 15:20 14


End file.
